The invention relates, in particular, to such inkjet printers in the form of stationary devices. They are generally externally supplied with voltage, e.g. via the normal power grid. The goods are moved past the stationary device; for example, they are located on a conveyor belt. However, the invention also relates to inkjet printers in the form of handheld devices, see, e.g., European Patent No. EP 1 064 153 B1. They are capable of being moved relative to stationary goods to be labeled.
Such print heads should be orientated towards the goods that are moved past them. For this purpose, stands are usually used; the print head is attached to a stand and orientated such that the desired printing result on the goods is obtained. Sensors are provided, that respectively detect when goods are positioned in the printing area of the print head; the printing process is started in this manner. These sensors are also usually attached to the stand.